Mom's Can Be Helpful!
by crazy4jacksonrathbone
Summary: Inspired by Big Time Mother's Day Special! Can Logan's mom do what everyone else has failed to do? Can she convince Logan to let go of the hurt that James and Camille caused and give it another go with her! Well she has 7 days to make it happen!
1. Chapter 1

Mom Can Be Helpful!

(This one-shot was inspired by Big Time Mother's Day Special! I was actually surprised when no one else thought of this. So... I figured since Logan's mom was already there, why not let her meet Camille! Maybe she can help Logan and Camille get past the kinda friends, kinda couple phase they seem to be stuck in!)

Day 1:  
>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

After all the excitement today, I was looking forward to just relaxing and catching up with my mom. It had been months since I last saw my parents and I missed them like crazy. All the other guys had broke away to hang out with their moms; so my mom and I had the apartment to ourselves.  
>"So mom..." I say, handing her a bottle of water and dropping into the chair beside her. "How long are you staying for?"<br>"Well I took a week off work! I had to cancel some showings that I had; but if it means that I get to spend a week with my boy, who cares." She answers.  
>"Cool! But I'm going to have rehearsals pretty much everyday." I tell her.<br>"That's okay, I can just hang around here and catch up with Jen."  
>"Okay! So what do you want to do now?" I ask.<br>"Well how about a tour! You talk so much about how 'awesome' the Palm Woods is, so I want to see for myself." she says getting up and heading out the door.  
>"Tour it is!" I say to myself as I get up and follow behind her.<br>"Okay there are four floors, but everything above the first floor is just residential housing. But down here there's the lobby, the gym, the school, and the computer lounge." I tell her as we walk around on the main floor.

"Wow! It's like staying in a 4-star hotel! All they're missing is a spa!" she jokes.

"Actually Katie started one once!" I tell her, laughing at the flashback of Gustavo coming rushing into the studio with grass sticking out of his head and looking like he had been buried in dirt.

"I don't understand how a ten year old is able to do everything that Katie does." she says shaking her head.

"I have no clue either." I tell her, as we walked out to the pool area. "And this is the famous Palm Woods pool!"

"Hmm... not bad! I can see why you boys like hanging out here." she says, looking around at everyone. She suddenly points at someone. "What is that girl doing?"

Somehow I knew exactly who she was talking about even before my eye's landed on the brown-haired beauty. "That's Camille! She working on a role!" I tell her.

"Wait... the Camille? Your girlfriend?" she ask, her eyes widening slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend! We are just friends." I could the bitterness that was threatening to seep through at my words.

"At the way you just said friends, I'm taking it that you don't really like that you guys are just friends." she says, looking between me and Camille.

"Would I like it if Camille and I were more than friends? Of course! But I'm not sure I can go there again after what happen last time." I tell my mom, my eyes fixed on Camille, who was getting really into the script.

"I thought you said what happen between her and James was an accident?" she ask.

"It was! But that doesn't change the fact that it happen."

"Okay! Well I want to meet her, so let's go!" She says pulling me by my arm over to Camille.

"Mom... she's busy!" I whine, trying to pull away, but dang my mom is strong.

I swear we got over to Camille in record time. However Camille was to far gone into her script to realize that we were standing there. My mom had to clear her throat twice before Camille finally looked up at us.

"O... hey Logan... and lady I don't know!" she says, surprise to see us standing there. "What's up?"

"Hey Camille! My mom just really wanted to meet you." I tell her.

Her eyes widening as I say 'MOM'! She glances at my mom, before throwing her script on the table and getting up, to shake my mom's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell it's really nice to meet you." Camille says, her voice shaking a little. A tell tale sign that she is nervous.

"It's nice to meet you as well Camille. But please call me Joanna; Mrs. Mitchell makes me feel old." my mom chuckles. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all!" Camille says, gesturing to the seats around the table. She takes the seat she had just vacated while my mom and I seat across the table from her.

"So Mrs. Mitch... Joanna, what bring you out to the west coast?" Camille ask.

"Oh did you not hear? James' mom, Brooke, was wanting to take him back to Minnesota. So the boys came up with the idea that us mom's get her to let him stay." my mom explains.

"So is James still here?" Camille ask, looking at me in concern.

"Come on Cami, you should know us better than that. We would have never let James leave. Even if James' mom does scare us!" I tell her, grinning.

"Of course not!" she laughs.

We stay there talking to Camille for over an hour, I could tell that

"Well Camille it's almost time for dinner and I was going to take Logan out to a restaurant somewhere. Would you like to come along?" My mom ask. I can see that sparkle in her eyes, oh no! She's up to something.

"Any other day I would love too; but I actually promised my dad that we would have dinner together, just the two of us, tonight, since he's been out of town for the past couple of weeks. Sorry!" Camille answers, putting her script into her bag as we all stand up.

"Well maybe you can join us tomorrow night!" my mom suggest.

"Absolutely!" Camille says.

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow! Logan I will met you upstairs, I want to freshen up a little before we head out." my mom says, before walking away, giving me and Camille a moment to ourselves.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted you getting ready for a role." I tell Camille, feeling a little guilt that we had.

"It's fine! I could do that part in my sleep anyway. Plus I had a great time meeting your mom." she says smiling at me. "She's so nice!"

"Yeah she is!" I tell Camille. "But I better get going don't want her to have to wait to long."

"Okay! I'll see you later than." Camille says before walking off to meet her dad who was standing in the doorway to the pool area.

I head up to apartment 2J! My mom is up to something and I'm going to find out what it is.

I get to the apartment at the same time as Carlos and his mom.

"Hey Logie! Where have you been?"

"Hanging out with my mom and Camille!" I tell him, emphasizing Camille's name.

"Oh yeah? How did that go?" Carlos ask opening the door, and letting his mom go in first.

"Good actually. My mom really seem to like her." I tell him.

"Correction, I love her. She's sweet, nice, and kind. Not to mention very beautiful." My mom say coming out of my room. "She the perfect girl for you Logan."

"Whose the perfect girl for Logan?" Kendall ask, coming in the door with Momma Knight and Katie.

"Camille!" Carlos tells him, grinning at me.

"Oh yeah, of course. Everyone knows that. Well except for Logan apparently." Kendall says laughing.

"Hello did everyone forget that she and James kissed! While we were dating!" I remind them, just as James walked in.

"Seriously are we still talking about this? It was an accident, Logan! Neither of us meant for it to happen, and it will never ever happen again." James says, rolling his eyes at me.

"Well when they get back together you make sure it doesn't happen, or me and you are going to be having a conversation." Brooke tells James, frowning at him.

"Who said anything about us getting back together?" I ask, getting annoyed that everyone was butting into my business.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Everyone says at the same time.

"What?" I ask.

"Everyone know you two are going to get back together. We're all just waiting to see how long it's going to take for it to happen." Carlos tells me.

"Okay, you know what? I'm done talking about this. Whether I get back together with Camille is my business and nobody else. So let's just drop it!" I tell them, feeling my annoyance with them getting stronger.

"Okay you guys heard Logan! Leave him alone!" Momma Knight tells everyone. I mouth a thank you to her and she just smile at me nodding in understanding.

"Well me and Logan are headed out to dinner. We will see you when we get back." My mom says as we head out of the apartment.

The rest of the night was relatively calm! No more pressuring me to get back together with Camille and no guys coming up with cray antics to get us in trouble. Just a nice calm dinner with my mom and and even calmer night sleeping in the moon bounce with the rest of the guys, since we had all giving our moms, our beds.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So here's the next chapter! Guys please read the author note at the end of this chapter, it's very important. Thank you guys for reading and supporting this story!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the other characters. Just my own ideas!

Day 2:

Joanna P.O.V.

It was plan as day to see that my son still had feeling for Camille, but he just wasn't ready to admit them yet. So I would only be being a good mother if I help him admit his feelings for her. I hated seeing him so unhappy when he looked at her. I know he wanted everyone to but out; but I'm his mother, I can do whatever it takes for my son to be happy.

Now all I have to do is somehow talk to Camille by herself and figure out if she still cares about Logan. But from what I saw last night, she absolutely adore my son. But then again why wouldn't she, he is a very handsome young man.

I could hear people moving around in the other kitchen as I got out of bed. I quickly made up Logan's bed and grab my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I was happy to see that it was available, and quickly did my morning routine before dropping my bag off in the bedroom and heading to see what everyone else was doing.

Jen, Kendall, and Logan were the only three up when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" I said, making sure to keep my voice down.

"Morning Mom!"

"Morning Joanna!"

"Morning Momma Mitchell!" They all said at the same time.

"Something smells really good!" I say, going over to see what Jen was cooking.

"French Toast! I figured everyone would be hungry this morning." Jen says placing the french toast on a plate.

"Well do you need any help?" I ask.

"Mom, you can't cook!" Logan exclaims, probably remembering the time when I almost burned down the house boiling water.

"If you want to help Joanna can you get the syrup, jelly, and juice out of the fridge. And Logan help Kendall sit the table and then go wake up everyone." Jen answers.

"Okay!" Logan says getting off the stool he had been sitting on. "Kendall you have to wake up James and Ms. Brooke!" Logan calls to Kendall as he runs to go wake up Carlos and Sylvia.

"Hey no fair!" Kendall yells, chasing after him.

I shake my head at the two of them. "Jen, what are we going to do with them?"

"Heck if I know! I just let them tuff it out." she laughs.

"Why are those two in there having a wrestling match?" Sylvia asked, walking into the kitchen.

"They're fighting over who has to wake up James and Brooke!" I tell her sitting, everything down on the table.

"Well they're fighting for no reason, Brooke and James left over an hour ago." Sylvia says placing a plate of French toast on the table.

"Where did they go?" we heard three panicked voices coming from behind us.

"Don't worry they only went down to the gym. Brooke said that they need to get a work-out in before breakfast." Sylvia says turning to look at the boys.

"Oh okay!" Carlos says dropping down into one of the chairs and piling food onto his plate.

"Carlos, save some for the rest of us." Kendall says, hitting Carlos on the back of the head.

Carlos tried to say something but his mouth was full so none of us could understand what he was saying.

"Carlos do not talk with you mouth full!" Sylvia scolded him.

The rest of us took a seat and started adding food to our plate, while conversation flowed from everywhere. We were halfway through breakfast, when James and Brooke finally came through the door.

"Morning everyone!" Brooke says, in her usual happy voice, while James slumped onto one of the stools, gasping for air. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Brooke disappeared into the bathroom, while Logan and Carlos helped James sit down in one of the chairs and gave him a bottle of water. He drained half of it in one big gulp.

"She's trying to kill me!" he gasped out.

"Stop being so over dramatic James!" Logan says, rolling his eyes.

"You go workout with her, then tell me I'm being over dramatic!" James snapped back.

Before Logan could say anything, Kendall's phone started ringing, making everyone eyes snapped to him. He excused himself to go answer, while the rest of us got back to eating. A couple of minutes later, he came back.

"That was Gustavo, he says he wants us at the studio in 15 minutes, or else!" Kendall said.

All the guys jumped up, grabbed their things, and were out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen them move so fast." I say, causing Jen and Sylvia to laugh.

"It's like an everyday thing around here now. Most mornings they're gone before I even wake up." Jen says, picking up the boys dishes. "So you're staying for the whole week, right Joanna?"

"Yeah, I was able to get the time off. And Micheal is on a consulting job in New York City for the week. So I figured this would be a good time to spend time with my boy." I tell her, helping her wash the dishes.

"So what are you going to do now? The boys are going to be gone most of the day." she informs me.

"I figured that I could go talk to Camille, for awhile." I tell her.

"Joanna! Logan ask that we butt out." Jen says, shaking her head.

"I know; but I'm his mom, so I get to meddle." I tell her, before heading into the living room to find Katie.

"Hey Katie! Do you know where Camille would be right now?" I ask her.

"My guess would be out by the pool. But if she's not there than she's probably at an audition. She usually gets back around noon on those days." She says, before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Where is she going?" I ask Jen.

"With Katie, I never know!" Jen tells me laughing. "She's determine to take over this city, so I just let her do whatever weird thing she has in mind as long as it doesn't hurt her or other people."

"Well I've got some work to do, so I'm going to head out!" I tell Jen, grabbing my bag off the counter and heading out the door.

I stopped in the entrance to the pool and glanced around looking for Camille. I spotted her sitting with a blonde-haired girl. She looked up and so me looking and waved me over.

"Hi Mrs. Joanna!" She smiles at me.

"Hello Camille!" I say to her before turning to the other girl. "You must be Jo, Kendall's girlfriend."

"Yes, I am! It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Mitchell." Jo says.

"Call me Joanna, sweetheart." I tell her. "Do you girls mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!" Camille says, gesturing to the seat beside her. "I was just about to head out though, I have an audition. But I should be back in an hour or so."

"Go ahead honey, I'll be here all day, we can talk then." I tell her.

This could work out to my advantage. I could see if Jo knew whether or not Camille would want to get back together with Logan.

"Okay! Well I see you two later then." Camille say before getting up and walking into the lobby and out of sight.

"So... Jo! I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping you could help me with something." I tell her.

"No I don't mind at all." she says looking straight at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I figured since you were Camille's best friend, you would know, what's going on between her and my son."

"Honestly, they both keep saying that they're just friends; but no one believes them. It's just so obvious that they still like each other."

"That's what I thought!" I sigh. "Is it that neither of them will admit that they like each other? Or is it just Logan who won't admit it?"

"It mostly Logan! Trust me Camille has no problem admitting that she still likes him. We actually thought that they were going to get back together at one point but then a new girl ended up moving in and Logan liked her. So he told Camille that they should just stay friends." Jo says. "But when he was suppose to be on a date with the girl, Peggy, he ended up running into Camille and realizing that he wasn't ready to date anyone else yet."  
>"Then why are they not together?" I asked confuse.<p>

"Because it ended up that Camille was on a date with this guy name, Steve. So Logan didn't tell her that he wanted to get back together."

"So is she still seeing that Steve guy?" I ask.

"No, it was just that date. She was only their trying to make Logan jealous, so it never got past one date."

We sat in silence for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"And now?"

"We don't know why they why they won't get back together already." she say, shrugging her shoulder. "But my guess would be that it because Logan isn't as completely over the whole Camille/James kiss, as he says he is. And he's just not sure if he can trust her with his heart again."

"Yeah that's exactly why!" I say more to myself than to Jo.

"Why what?" we hear a voice say behind us.

We turn to see Camille standing behind her. We had been so lost in our conversation that neither of us had realize how much time had lapse.

"Oh hey Cami, when did you get back?" Jo asks, trying to hide her surprise.

"A few minutes ago. What were you guys talking about?" Camille asks, sitting down.

"You and Logan!" I tell her honestly.

"What about us?" she asks.

"Well I was wondering why you two hadn't gotten back together yet." I knew I was been blunt; but I was only here for a week. I didn't have time to waste.

"Because we decided to just be friends." she said, causing Jo to scoff and roll her eyes. "What?"

"You two couldn't be just friends, even if someone paid you to be." Jo says.

"Believe what you want to believe Jo, but for now, me and Logan are just friends." Camille snapped.

"For now? You said for now!" I pointed out.

"Well you never know what's going to happen in the future. Hopefully one day, Logan will be ready to try again with me. But if he doesn't then I completely understand, I screwed up." she said.

"Honey, Logan cares about you. He just doesn't know how to deal with things when he's been hurt, but don't worry he'll come around. I can promise you he will." I tell her, before standing up and grabbing my bag. "Now if you girls will excuse me, I have some things to do before Logan get's back."

"Sure Mrs. Joanna!" Jo said

"Camille will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't miss it!" she smiled

"Later girls!" I say before walking off.

Now how do I get them two to dinner by themselves...

Day 2: Night!

Logan's P.O.V.

My mom was up to something! First she tells be she invited Camille to dinner with us, then she leaves while I'm in the shower, saying she'll meet me there. But I've been here for almost twenty minutes and I haven't been able to find her.

"Hey Logan!" I hear Camille say behind me.

I turn around and smile at her.

"Hey Cami!" God she looks gorgeous! She's even wearing that blue dress that I love some much.

"Why are you standing?" she ask.

"I was looking for my mom!" I tell her. I expanded when I saw the confuse look on her face. "She told me she would meet us here, but I haven't seen her."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, it goes straight to voice mail. And it's not like her to be late!" I tell her.

"Call the apartment and see if anyone there has seen them." she suggests.

I pull out my phone to do just like that but am stopped by someone calling my name. I turned to see the Matire D call my name again. I take Camille hand and we walk over to him.

"Yes, I'm Logan Mitchell."

"Ah very well Mr. Mitchell, your table is ready. Please follow me."

We follow him out to the deck that over looked the ocean. If I wasn't so worried about my mom right now, I would've been able to admire how truly beautiful the view was and how beautiful Camille looked admiring the view.

"Here you go! Table for two." He says, pulling out Camille's chair for her while I do the same for myself.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake, it was suppose to be a table for three not two."

"Sorry sir no mistake! Mrs. Mitchell specifically ask for a table for two. I was also told to give this to you." He says handing me a folded piece of stationary. "Your waitress will be with you in a minute."

I watch as he walks away, before glancing at Camille; whose face showed the same confusion I was feeling.

"Well are you going to see what it says?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "I'm a little to scared to open it."

"Give it here!" she says, taking it from me.

I sat and watched her face as she read over whatever it says. The last reaction I was expecting was for her to start laughing, Now I was really curious as to what the note said.

"Well..?" I ask her, getting a little impatient.

"Well it seems that your mother is trying to play matchmaker." she says, still laughing.

"What.." I start to ask, but she hands me the note.

Logan,

I know you are probably wondering where I am; and worrying like crazy. But just know that I'm fine! I'm at the Palm Woods have dinner with Jen and everyone else. Logan, honey, I know that you're scared to admit that you are still in love with Camille; but you can't live your life in fear. So I want you to do me this one favor, and just spend the next couple hours with her, no pressure, no expectation. Just try to see if you can find what made you fall in love with her to begin with. And just start over from there!

All I want is for you to be happy, and I know she makes you happy! So just try Hortense! Just try!

Love,

Mom

"I can't believe this!" I whisper.

"Are you willing to try?" Camille asks, causing my eyes to snap to her face. "Or are we just wasting out time?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but nothing came out, I could tell by the look on Camille face that she was taking my silence as conformation that I didn't want to try again with her. Which couldn't be further from the truth! Why the hell want my mouth work? Say something idiot, before you lose her forever.

Still I sat there in silence, opening and shutting my mouth, silently praying that the words will come out, but not knowing how to make them.

"I guess I got my answers." Camille says, standing up. I could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I guess we just weren't meant to be, and I know now that it's time for me to stop fooling myself. I going to let you go, I promise!"

She leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Goodbye Logan, I really did love you!"

I see one tear fall down her face before she turns and walks back into the restaurant and out the door. And even though everything in me is screaming for me to get up and chase after her, tell her that I love her too. I just can't seem to make my body understand the request.

How can I be so stupid? How did I let the best thing in my life, just walk out that door? Finally I was able to get control of my body and head out the door. I looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere. She must be on her way back to the Palm Woods. I took off as fast as I could, running full speed. I prayed that I would get there before she did. I had no clue what I would say to her; but I knew that I had to get there!

It was 20 blocks to the Palm Woods and I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life. When I ran into the Palm Woods lobby it was completely deserted except for the one person I had prayed would be there. I call her name just as the elevator doors opened.

"Camille... Camille please wait!" I ran over to her and got in the elevator. It started moving as I tried to catch my breath. When I finally was able to speak, I hit the button to stop the elevator. I looked up at Camille, to see her tears pouring down her face. "Cami, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want to try again with you. Because I really do want to!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she sniffled.

"I wanted to... I really did! For some reason I couldn't make my mouth work with my brain." I tell her.

"So you really want to try again with me? As in letting go of everything, and just starting over?" she ask, a little doubt in her voice.

I grab her chin, and gently tilted her face up to looking at me. "Cami, I want to try again with you! Forgetting everything that happen in the past, and just starting over from here and now."

She smiles at me before pulling me down and capturing my lips with hers. Trying again with Camille, was definitely the best decision for me. I just prayed that this time I won't end up regretting.

(A/N: So guys this was original suppose to be a one-shot but I decided to expand it a little. And I was planning on making it a full seven day, seven chapter story; but that would take to long and I want to get back to writing my other story, Be My Family! So this story will only have one more chapter, which won't be really long. But it will wrap up this story nicely. So thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, and favored this story. You guys are beyond amazing, and I don't know what I would do with out you!)


	3. Chapter 3

(So here it is! The final chapter of Mom's Can Be Helpful! I hope everyone liked this 3-shot story and that you will continue to read more of my stories as I post them.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the other characters. Just my own ideas!

Day 3:

Logan's P.O.V.

I laid in bed, longer than usual, the next morning. I couldn't believe how everything with Camille had turned out last night. I should be furious with my mom, for pulling that trick, but all I want to do is hug and thank her.

She helped me get up the courage to try again with Camille. Something I have wanted for awhile but didn't know how to let myself go there.

There was a soft knock on my door, before it was pushed open and my moms face peeked around the door.

"Morning Mom, you can come in!" I smile at her.

"Morning Honey! I just wanted to check and see if you were up." she says sitting down on Kendall's vacant bed.

"And to grill me on how that prompt-to-date went last night!" I add for her.

"I was going to do no such thing!" she denies. "But since you brought it up, how did it go?"

"The beginning was good, up into the point when the matire 'd gave me your letter. Then it went down hill from there." I told her.

"What? What happen?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"Well after I read your note, Camille asked me if I was willing to try again with her. And for some reason I couldn't seem to make my mouth work. Which resorted in her running out in tears." I tell her.

"Oh my! Logan!" she says shaking her head at me.

"It wasn't on purpose, Mom! But..." I started, though was cut off.

"But? So there's more?" she ask sounding eager to hear more.

"Yeah! There's more!" I tell her. " About 5 minutes after she had left I came to my senses and got up and ran after her. I ran all the way back here and caught up to her just as she was about to get on the elevator."

"And?..." she pried.

"And... I told her that I wanted to try again, so we're back together." I tell her.

I've never heard my mom squeal before, and to be honest it was something I never hope to hear. So when she let out the high-pitch sound, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yes! I'm more than okay! I'm so happy that my baby boy is happy." she says coming over to my bed and pulling me up into a hug. "My baby boy is in love!"

"Woo... Mom who said anything about love." I ask her. "I like Camille, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with her."

"Trust me honey, mothers' know this type of stuff. You love this girl, and I can't blame you. She seems to be an amazing person." she says.

"She is!" I agree. "And speaking of that amazing person, I promised I would take her out to breakfast this morning to make up for my lack of motor skills last night. You can join us if you want?" I quickly add.

"Sounds great!" she say, getting up and heading out the door.

Just as the door shut behind her, my phone let out a beep, signaling that I had received a text. I looked at the little screen to see who it was from. A grin spread across my face, at the name flashing on the screen. I flipped my phone opened and quickly read the message.

_'Good morning, boyfriend! I hope you're up cause I'm ready for breakfast!'_

_'Yeah I'm up! Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready! I hope you don't mind my mom coming with us!'_

I shot her a quick text, before getting out of bed and quickly making it. I had just changed out of my pajamas and was lacing up my vans when my phone let out another beep.

_'Of course I don't mind! Your mom is totally cool! I'll meet you guys in the lobby in a couple of minutes.' _

_'Okay!'_

I walked out of my room, just as my mom made her way out of the bathroom. I told her that we were meeting Camille down in the lobby in a few minutes, before she scrambled off to get her shoes and I went to brush my teeth and wash my face.

My mom was waiting in the kitchen for me. We called a goodbye to Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys; who were all sitting at the table eating. We made it to the lobby in record time and as soon as the elevator doors open, I was Camille standing in the lobby.

How is it possible for her to look so beautiful, this early in the morning. She smiled at us as we got closer. I placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before my mom pulled her into a hug. I could have sworn I heard Camille whisper 'thank you' but I couldn't be sure, so I just let it go without comment.

We headed out my falling slightly behind my mom and Camille, as they talked like they were old girlfriends or something. I could tell that my mom really like Camille. I had had a couple of girlfriends while I was living in Minnesota and my mom had never once took the time to really get to know them, let alone have a full fledged conversation with them.

We got to the little cafe and sat in one of the booths, my mom one side, me and Camille on the other. We place our orders and they once again started to talk, leaving me out of the conversation. Although I didn't mind at all, I had no need to talk about shopping or anything else.

I stared at Camille out of the corner of my eye. Since I had moved here, my life has been a constant roller coaster. But no matter what, she had always been there, willing to be whatever I needed her to be and I couldn't ask for more in a woman in I got to create her myself.

I glanced over at my mom, who had the softest of smiles on her face as she laughed at something Camille had said. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have two such amazing women in my life.

Mom's can be a million things, from supportive to annoying, but the one thing I really found out this week was that Mom's Can Be Helpful!

(A/N: Well there we go! I hope you all liked it! I tired my hardest to wrap everything up, so hopefully I did! Thank you to everyone who has read this and supported it! And everyone who has supported me with all my stories. You guys are truly amazing!)

Read and Review!


End file.
